


Bulldogs and Lions

by heytoushay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bulldogs, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Lions, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytoushay/pseuds/heytoushay
Summary: Shay wants to get into the city team for women’s rugby in her city, but she doesn’t know why she can’t take her mind off the stupid bulldog who’s bed she’d slept in the night before.ORIdiot rugby players won't admit they have feelings for each other because their teammates would disapprove. They find a way around it.
Relationships: Shay/Liv
Kudos: 3





	Bulldogs and Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I know nobody is going to read this, but I got into a writing mood yesterday night so I created a new AO3 account and decided to post it. Enjoy.

Shay twisted her fingers around the laces of her cleat and secured them in a bow, once, twice, and a third for good luck. Standing up, she took her water bottle and drank. Around her, her teammates laughed and joked and interacted. Shay tried to keep up, to laugh and joke and interact with them, but she was gone. It always served her to be emotionally detached during tryouts, especially for the city team. Empathy dragged her down more than once, and she would not let it deter her from her goal again.

“Hey, Shay, who’s that mutt looking at you?” Shay heard her teammate call from beside her. She crossed her arms and looks in the direction she was pointing it. She locked eyes with the hot girl who’s bed she had occupied the night earlier, and who was also trying out for the city team decked in Bulldog gear. She stiffed up.

“No fuckin’ clue. I’ll go tell her to go to hell,” finally states Shay. She playfully hit her teammates back and moves to go towards the girl. 

“Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here, cat.” The girl had a smirk on her face. 

“I’m a Lion, mutt. I need to talk to you. Alone,” growled Shay, looked at her teammates. The girl shrugged and walked off with Shay.

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were a fucking bulldog?”

“Didn’t think it mattered. I didn’t see you telling me that you were a lion, either.”

“Fine! Whatever. Just don’t fucking tell anyone. I don’t want them knowing that I-“

“That you slept with the enemy. Got it.” The girl crossed her arms and looked at Shay with an expression she couldn’t quite pin. Shay turned to leave.

“The name’s Liv, though. If you were wondering,” spoke Liv. Shay turned around.

“I wasn’t, and I’m Shay. Figured you’d want to know the name of the girl who’s going to kick your ass today.” Shay heard Liv chuckled, but she stormed off. 

————————————

“Good job today, ladies, I look forward to working with some of you to continue making this team great. You’ll receive an email on Friday at 5:00 pm once we make our decisions. Let’s do the cheer on you, number ten.” The coach’s words boomed as she closed the tryouts. Shay moved herself to make a circle, and Liv yelled the cheer.

“Panthers on two, one, two, Panthers!” Her voice was drowned in the crowd of sixty-odd players yelling Panthers. Liv looked directly at Shay as she cheered. As soon as the coach dismissed them, Shay ran to take off her cleats and put on her slides. After a quick goodbye to her teammates, she walked to her car. Unfortunately, Liv appeared before she entered. 

“What do you want, Liv?” 

“You looked stressed, baby, let me take the edge off.”

“Go to hell. I just want to go home.”

“Whatever. I’m not here to push, but you have my number and you know how good I can make you feel,” smirked Liv. Shay sighed and climbed into her car, starting the car as she watched Liv leave. 

————————————

Shay watched the clock with bloodshot eyes, her hands clamped on the edge of her desk. After coming home from school and screwing around for a while, it was still only 3:47 pm. She hadn’t slept that night, and could not pay attention in her classes. If she didn’t get into the panthers, there was no chance she would be scouted for university. Even with her grades, there was no way she could afford to go without a scholarship. 

Shay picked up her phone and glanced at the messages. Snapchat streaks from her friends and Instagram notifications. She opened the phone and scrolled through her contacts, stopping when she reached Liv’s. She tapped her contact info and entered a moral dilemma with herself. There was no way that she could make it any longer without a distraction, and if her memory serves, Liv was a really good distraction. She would deal with the fallout afterward, she decided as she pressed the call button.

“Hey, baby, how you doing?” Liv’s raspy voice spoke through the phone. Shay stood up from her desk.

“I need a distraction. Can I come over?” Shay thought her voice sounded small. It was hard for her to be confident right now.

“Sure, my folks aren’t home. You know the address, right?”

“Right,” said Shay, grabbed her keys and walking out of her room. “I’ll be there in ten.”

Shay heard the phone line cut off, and she opened the front door, locking it behind her.

A couple of minutes later, Shay found herself waiting on Liv’s doorstep. The big mansion was miles away from town, and the closest house was far away. Shay knocked once, twice, and a third to be sure. She looked down and took a glance at what she was wearing. She hadn't changed once she got home from school, so she was still wearing a pair of jeans that were cuffed around her ankles, a grey tank top that was tucked into the front of her jeans but loose around the rest, and a leather jacket that hung from shoulders. Underneath her shirt, a gold cross necklace sat on her chest. It was the only thing her mother had ever given her. 

Liv opened the door and Shay noticed the red letterman jacket she was wearing. Liv eyed Shay, noticing her wandering eyes.

“See something you like, baby?” teased Liv as she leaned on the door.

“What? No!” Liv chuckled.

“No need to be so defensive. Come on in.” Shay walked inside and Liv closed the door behind her. Shay backed up until the wall was pressed up on her back. Liv moved closer to Shay and put her hand on the door next to Shay’s head. Shay shuddered.

Liv moved her hands onto Shay’s hips and leaned her lips forward. Shay met her lips and grabbed the back of Liv’s neck. Before long, Liv moved onto her neck and Shay moved her hands to the door.

“I really fucking hate you,” gasped Shay as Liv sucked on her neck. She feels Liv chuckle.

“I know.”

Liv pushes away and Shay audibly whines. She hates that that stupid bulldog girl can do this to her.

“Bedroom?” asks Liv. Shay nods and they walk into her room. Shay looks at the familiar bed and remembers the last time she was in here. She slides into the bed and onto her back. Liv climbs in after her and lays down on top of Shay, supporting herself with her arms. She leans in and their lips meet again. 

————————————

Shay was lying down on Liv’s bed next to Liv. Shay wanted to leave afterward, but Liv insisted she stay.

“After all, we’re both waiting on those results.”

Liv had fallen asleep, but Shay couldn’t keep her eyes off the clock. Liv cuddled up to Shay, her arm tossed over her. Shay both hated and loved how affectionate she was. Her teammates would kill her if they knew what she had done, but Shay couldn’t help what she felt about Liv. Or didn’t feel for her. She didn’t know yet. 

When the clock hit 5:00 pm, a sense of dread hit Shay. This was the moment that could mean everything to her. Shay was glad Liv was here with her because she didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t get in and she was alone. She lightly shook Liv, trying to wake her up.

“Mmm, five more minutes,” softly said Liv, cuddling closer to Shay. Shay stiffened at the display of affection. This wasn’t a side of Liv that she should be seeing.

“You can do whatever you want, but it’s 5:00 pm. The emails are supposed to be sent out now.” Liv immediately sat up. Shay tried to keep her gaze on Liv’s eyes. Liv noticed and sat up from the bed, pulling her shirt back on. Shay did the same and then pulled her phone out, going to stand beside Liv who was logging onto her computer.

Shay refreshed her email and saw the email from the panthers. She looked up at Liv, who located a similar email. Both titles only read ‘Panther’s Tryouts.’ Liv looked back at Shay and then turned to open her email Shay did the same.

Quickly scanning the contents of the email, her eyes locked on the line ‘congratulations.’ Shay smiled and looked up at Liv.

“I’m in!” Shay smiled widely. Liv gave Shay a smile in return.

“Guess we’re going to be on the same team then, sweetheart.” Liv stood up and Shay went to hug her, wrapping her arms around Liv’s waist. Liv returned the hug and rested her chin of Shay’s shoulder.

“Do you still hate me?” asked Liv, still hugging Shay. Shay tightened her grip.

“You’re so fucking stupid, you know? My teammates would kill me if they knew I slept with the enemy.” Liv smirked, loosening her grip and looking Shay in the eyes.

“What would they think of you cuddling, staying the night and then eating breakfast while you wear the clothes of your enemy?” 

"I don’t think I care what they think if that’s an invitation.” Liv smiled and led Shay back to her bed. They both crawled in and Shay put her head on Liv’s shoulder and turned towards her. Liv wrapped her arm around her, and they both stayed there for a while, just talking.

————————————

4 months later:

Shay was running beside her teammate, calling out that she was there and supporting. Another teammate in a yellow pinnie ran at her, wrapping her arms around her legs and completing the tackle. Before her teammate fell, she tossed the rugby ball to Shay. Shay grabbed it and sped off, sidestepping the other wing and scoring a try. She pulled her shirt up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. A couple of her teammates high-fived her and the coach called them in for a quick cheer.

Shay walked off and looked at her girlfriend in the bleachers.

“Looks like your girlfriend came to pick you up, Shay. You still coming to McDonald's?” One of her teammates asked. Shay smiled at Liv and then turned back to her teammate.

“Next time.” Her teammate smiled. 

“Sure thing, Shay. I’m glad you’re happy.”

Shay walked up to the bleachers where Liv had already climbed down. Liv pressed her lips onto her girlfriend’s and hopped down, wrapping her arm around Shay’s shoulders.

“Hey, babe,” whispered Liv in Shay’s ear. Shay shivered and then smiled.

“Hi.”

“Do you want to go on a walk? I found a nice place in a forest where we could eat a late lunch and talk.”

“And kiss,” whispered Shay. Liv chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Sure, dork. Let’s go buy some food.”


End file.
